pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ampharos and the Lighthouse
Ampharos and the Lighthouse is the 11th episode of Season 2 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story Following their adventure in Route 39, Peter and his friends have finally made it to Olivine City Peter: Here we are guys. Olivine City Spinarak: Spinarak Pichu: Pichu Lyra: Wow, what a view Marill: Marill Togepi: Toge Harry: Yeah, I can see some ships docked here at the piers. Quilava: Quil Magby: Magby Hobie: (looks at the lighthouse) Not to mention that lighthouse over there. Totodile: Totodile Peter: Let's get to it! End Scene The four trainers and their Pokémon entered Olivine City. They first head to Pokémon Center to rest their Pokémon. Peter even swapped Geodude out for Tyrogue feeling that Geodude would need a break. They then head to a nearby Poké Mart to stock up on supplies. Soon, Peter and his friends are now standing outside a large building that with the word Gym on it. Peter: This must be the gym Harry: Well, let's go in then Quilava: Quilava Magby: Magby The four trainers enter the gym as the door slide open. Inside the gym, Peter and his friends walk up to a battlefield. Just then a door slide open and a little girl with green hair with a red clip on it wearing a yellow sundress with orange stripes at the shirt and pink shoes walks out. Girl: Welcome challengers. My name is Janina. Have you come to challenge me for the Mineral Badge? Peter: Yeah. Me and Harry here Lyra: Are you the gym leader? Janina: That's right. So which one of you would like to battle me? Peter: I will. My name is Peter Parker of Twinleaf Town and I will accept this challenge Spinarak: Spinarak Pichu: Pichu Janina: Okay then, let's do it Peter and Janina take their position on the battlefield. Spinarak and Pichu are by Peter's side while Harry, Hobie, Lyra, Totodile, Quilava, Magby, Marill, and Togepi watch from the side. Janina: Onix, I choose you! Janina throws her Poké Ball and Onix appears. Onix roars as it crawls on the field. It seems to be very shiny. Peter: Onix Peter takes out his Pokédex to scan Onix Peter's Pokédex: Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It rapidly bores through the ground at 50 mph by squirming and twisting its massive, rugged body. Peter: Since it's a Rock type Pokémon. Poliwag, you're up. Peter throws his Poké Ball and Poliwag comes out. Poliwag: Poli Poli Poliwag looks at Onix and gets a little scared at seeing how big it is Peter: It's okay, Poliwag. Onix maybe big, but you have the advantage since you're a Water type. Poliwag calms down when it hears this and began to look at Onix with a determined glare Peter: Alright. Poliwag, start this battle off with Water Gun. Poliwag shoots Water Gun at Onix. Onix takes it, but did not take any damage from it much to Peter's surprise. Even his friends were surprised as well. Lyra: Hang on. Aren't Rock types weak against Water types? Marill: Marill? Hobie: That's true, Lyra. Water Gun should've caused critical damage to Onix, but it's not bothered by it Harry: Which means Janina must've done something to her Onix Quilava: Quilava Janina: Ha. Your Water Gun won't work. Onix pushes through and use Tackle Onix pushes through and Tackles Poliwag knocking it to the ground Peter: Poliwag! (thinking) This doesn't make any sense. Water Gun doesn't seem to be working on Onix. Janina: Now Onix, use Wrap on Poliwag Onix slithered over to Poliwag as it was getting. Onix wrapped it's coils around Poliwag and begins to squeeze it. Peter: Poliwag, try to break out with Bubble Poliwag fires Bubble at Onix, but like Water Gun it didn't affect Onix. Onix continues to tighten it's grip on Poliwag until... Voice: Stop this match right now! Everyone turns to see a teenage girl walking out of the sliding door. The girl has brown hair that reaches her waist with two orange beads tying two locks of her hair in pigtails. She was wearing a teal sundress with a bridal helm that reaches her knees, an orange puffy bow, a white coat that reaches her waist and is wearing white sandals. Girl: I'm sorry to interrupt this battle, but this was not a legitimate one Peter: Who are you? Spinarak: Spinarak? Pichu: Pichu? Jasmine: My name is Jasmine. I'm the gym leader of Olivine City Peter's friends walks up to Hobie: You're the gym leader? Lyra: Then Janina's... Jasmine: My apprentice. And she should know better than to coat her Onix in water proofed wax Janina gulped nervously at what Jasmine said. Peter and his friends gasped at this revelation Harry: Water proofed wax? Peter: No wonder Poliwag's Water Gun and Bubble didn't work Spinarak: Spinarak Pichu: Pichu Poliwag: Poli Janina: (nervously) Wait, I can explain Jasmine: Janina, I told you that you cannot do that. It's against the rules. Janina: But you said I need to communicate with my Pokémon and learn about it. I was only trying to help my Onix get stronger. Peter: Excuse me, Jasmine. Can I talk to her for a moment? Jasmine nods her head. Peter kneels down to Janina Peter: Janina. It's great that you want your Onix to become stronger, but cheating is not the answer. What you got to do is work on Onix's defense and offense and soon you will be able to overcome Onix's weakness of water. Not only that, if you bond more with your Onix then you'll be able to communicate with it Spinarak: Spin Pichu: Pichu Janina: Really? Hobie walks up to them Hobie: He's right. As a trainer, you need to encourage a Pokémon's natural strength. If you do that, then you and Onix will make a good team. Janina: (touched) I understand (turns to Jasmine) Forgive me, Miss Jasmine. I am really sorry Jasmine: (sighs) It's okay, Janina. For now, I want you to go outside and wash the wax off of Onix okay? Janina nods her head. She calls Onix back to it's Poké Ball and walks out of the gym Jasmine: I hope my apprentice didn't cause you any trouble you four Peter: It's no trouble at all. My name is Peter Parker and these are my Pokémon Spinarak, Poliwag, and Pichu Spinarak: Spinarak Poliwag: Poli Pichu: Pichu Harry: I'm Harry and these are my friends Quilava and Magby Quilava: Quil Magby: Magby Hobie: My name's Hobie Brown and this is my Totodile. Totodile: Totodile Lyra: And I'm Lyra and these are Marill and Togepi Marill: Marill Togepi: Togepi Jasmine: (happy) It's nice to meet you all Harry: So since you're the gym leader, we like to challenge you Jasmine: I would love to, but I can't Hobie: Why not? Jasmine: I have to tend to Sparkle. It's not feeling well Lyra: Who's Sparkle? Jasmine: An Ampharos that powers the Shining Lighthouse not too far from here. I was just about to go there. Peter: Then can we come with you? I would like to see what an Ampharos look like Spinarak: Spin Pichu: Pichu Harry: Me too Lyra: Me three Hobie: Me four Jasmine: Sure. Follow me Jasmine led the four trainers out of her gym and to the direction of the Shining Lighthouse. Jasmine was seen washing the wax off of her Onix as she notices them walking into the direction of the Shining Lighthouse. At the Lighthouse, Jasmine led Peter and his friends up the stairs until the reach the top where they see an Ampharos lying on a ground looking sick. Jasmine: Oh my Sparkle She walks up to Sparkle the Ampharos and kneels down as she tries to help. The four trainers look on in concern Harry: So that's what an Ampharos looks like Peter takes out his Pokédex and scans Sparkle Peter's Pokédex: Ampharos, the Light Pokémon and the evolved form of Flaaffy. The tail's tip shines brightly and can be seen from far away. It acts as a beacon for lost people. Hobie notices the light on the tip of Sparkle's tail dimming Hobie: You're not kidding, Jasmine. I can see Sparkle's light looking a little dim Totodile: Totodile Jasmine: You're right, Hobie. The glow from Sparkle's tail has always helped ships find their way out to sea. But with Sparkle being ill, it'll be very hard for people to navigate at night. Peter: How long was Sparkle sick, Jasmine? Jasmine: It was a few weeks and each day I fear that Sparkle's condition is getting worse Sparkle: (weakly) Amp Lyra: Isn't there a way to help Sparkle get better? Marill: Marill? Jasmine: There is actually. The only way Sparkle will get better is with a Secret Potion. It's at a pharmacy on an island in Cianwood City. I would go there myself, but I have to stay here and take care of Sparkle Janina: Then let me do it! Everyone turns to see Janina climbing up the stairs Peter: Janina? Janina: Ms. Jasmine, I want to take on this responsibility Jasmine: I don't know Janina: Please Ms. Jasmine. As your apprentice, I ask that you let me do this task. Looking at the pleading look in Janina's, Jasmine gives in Jasmine: (sighs) Alright you can go, but only if Peter and his friends go with you. Janina: Okay Jasmine gives Janina some money for the Pharmacy Jasmine: (to Peter and Harry) Peter. Harry. I should also tell you that there's a gym in Cianwood City. Peter: Well in that case, we'll challenge the gym leader there before we challenge you Spinarak: Spin Harry: What he said Quilava: Quil Jasmine: Wonderful! There's a ferry that departs to Cianwood Island. If you hurry, you might make it there Janina: Come on everyone. Let's go! Janina runs downstairs Peter: Well I guess this goodbye for now, Jasmine Spinarak: Spinarak Hobie: We'll be back soon Lyra: Bye Harry: And also, keep taking of Sparkle The four trainer and their Pokémon goes downstairs. Jasmine: Good luck. I'll be waiting. Sparkle: (weakly) Amph Peter and his friends along with Janina made their way over to the port where the ferryboat going to Cianwood Island is docked. They boarded the ferryboat, and are sailing over to Cianwood Island where they will get the Secret Potion for Sparkle and to challenge the gym there as well. Characters * Peter Parker * Harry * Hobie Brown * Lyra * Janina * Jasmine Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Pichu (Peter's) * Poliwag (Peter's) * Quilava (Harry's) * Magby (Harry's) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Togepi (Lyra's) * Onix (Janina's) * Sparkle the Ampharos Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man